Already Taken
by Emerald Dreams
Summary: Sometimes the knight in shining armor doesn’t always get the girl. Angst. Onesided SessKag.


**Author's Note**

I decided I would try to write a less angsty Inuyasha fic and write more of a romance one. Sess/Kag's pretty popular so I thought I'd give it a try. Plus, I need to write something with Sesshoumaru in it because I need to practice getting him in character. This fic pretty much revolves around that pairing and will be more evident in the sequel In These Arms, that is, if I decide it's worth the time and want to write it. For now enjoy, and let me know what you think. Reviews are strongly encouraged.

This will not be one of those cliché Sess/Kag fics where Inuyasha dies or ditches the time traveling miko for Kikyou. Neither will he be acting like an ass. Not to bash anyone who makes a fic revolving around such a commonly used plot but it's just tiring to read pretty much the same thing much over and over again.

I'm sorry if either character is OOC but remember, this is my first Sess/Kag fic so be gentle. I will appreciate any constructive criticism or advice you have to offer but I will not tolerate _any_ flaming. If you hate this pairing then you should leave now and stop while you're ahead.

Disclaimer: Like I've said before, I don't own Inuyasha but if I did…things would be a lot different. Lol, anyway read my first Sess/Kag fic to your hearts content you crazed fan girls!

**Already Taken**

Kagome was happy.

While they'd journeyed through the woods Inuyasha had pointed out to the rest of the Inu-tachi a beautiful hot spring, knowing they had all desired to bathe. Kagome especially. Once they'd set up camp, she had taken the opportunity to pack her grooming necessities into her yellow back pack, grab a towel, and chirp happily to the others that she was going to the hot springs they'd seen earlier.

The miko hummed to herself cheerfully. When they hadn't been searching for more shards of the shikon jewel, Kagome had studied profusely. She was determined to get good marks and make good grades so she could get into a better school next year. Plus, her mother had given her "the talk".

"_Kagome, I know it must be hard trying to keep up with your school work and travel back in forth in time to help locate these 'jewel shards'. But you have duties back home too. Please, all I ask is that you try to bring your grades up. Maybe study more while you're traveling? You have to think about your future Kagome. Don't you want to get into a good school?"_

Kagome still had yet to look to the future. She honestly wasn't sure what she was going to do once they completed the jewel and defeated Naraku. What would happen from there? She loved her family, but her heart belonged in this time with Inuyasha, or at least that's what she thought. With each day her heart was filled with even more doubt and uncertainty as she gazed hopelessly at the hanyou. Kagome didn't know what was going to happen. Quite frankly, the young girl didn't even want to think about it. She didn't want to consider the fact that he may not be able to return her feelings without seeing Kikyou each time he gazed at her. She didn't want to think about anything.

'_Gah! You're supposed to be relaxing Kagome. Just stop it. Stop thinking and enjoy yourself.'_

Kagome took a deep breath as the breeze caressed her face and she sighed to herself. She rounded a hedge of bushes, only to smell the mineral scent in the clear, night air. She was getting closer, and she felt her heart swell with joy as she forgot her worries. The sooner she could bathe the better. She felt dirty, and she was eager to rid her body of the grime it had collected when they'd trekked through the marsh lands earlier. Kagome did have to admit though that it had all been worth it. She would do it all over again as long as she got a dip in the hot spring.

That was why she inhaled sharply, her search coming to a halt as she emerged from the woods and realized she had found what she was looking for. No more than a few meters away, she spotted it, the hot spring. It was absolutely beautiful…

A small gentle, thundering waterfall pounded into the steaming pool there, just big enough to rinse off underneath it. Her breath caught at the beauty of it all, catching sight of the many lush plants that straddled the hot spring and rocks lining the sides of it. Steam wafted up from the surface of the clear water looking particularly inviting, swirling on the breeze, almost as if it were beckoning to her. The spring was a delightfully harmonious combination of the wonders of nature and the ingenuity of mankind.

Kagome glanced up at the heavens as well and was amazed by the clarity of the evening sky. Millions of stars sparkled above her head, winking at her with their shining blue light. Set in the center of the stars was the full moon, shedding pure, white light upon the earth. Although she had witnessed the beauty of the night sky in this era on many occasions, the miko was still awed by it, in her time you could barely see the stars because of all the lights from the city.

The priestess was snapped out of her reverie by the sound of a cricket, pleasantly chirping into the night and breaking the silence. Coming out of her stupor, Kagome smiled as she took a couple more steps towards the steaming pool until she stood on the edge of it. For a moment, brown oculars simply gazed down at the placid waters below in wonder before she decided she would waste no more time simply standing around.

Casting glances from side to side; Kagome saw no one and decided it was safe. She began to undress, pulling her white blouse up and over her head and yanking down her green skirt almost hurriedly. The raven-haired beauty was eager to jump into the spring. Clumsily, unclasping the back of her bra she placed it on the rock with the rest of her clothes, eventually taking off her panties as well. Kagome stuffed them into her back pack and took out her grooming essentials and extra clothes she'd brought as well. Finally, when the miko was finished getting undressed, she layed them out on a moss, covered rock and began to wade into the hot spring.

Kagome's eyes fluttered close briefly, relishing the feel of the hot, bubbly water that seemed to part willingly as her body glided through it. A pleased murmur escaped Kagome's lips. It felt absolutely wonderful. Kagome had forgotten how great and cleansing a hot spring could feel.

Brown orbs fluttered open as she took a deep breath, inhaling the minty air. Kagome submerged her body in water and dived in, feeling the dirt get washed away by the water as she swam to the other side. Finally, she stood up to her full height, beads of water dotting her alabaster skin, which glowed healthily and beautifully since it was free of dried mud and dirt.

Kagome rung out her hair and approached the rocks again, grabbing her strawberry scented shampoo and squeezing a large dollop of it in her hand. She began to lather her long ebony tresses. Her eyes slid shut in utter bliss as she massaged it into her wet hair, working it into a foamy lather.

After Kagome finished lathering, she ducked under the merry little waterfall, rinsing the shampoo from her hair. The waterfall was cold, and when she finished rinsing her hair thoroughly she was more than willing to get back into the hot spring.

Kagome began to wash her body with the bar of soap she'd brought with her. As she did this Kagome decided she hadn't felt like this in a long time. For the first time in what seemed like decades she felt blissfully clean. The feeling was all too welcome.

Finally when she was done, Kagome settled for leaning against the water's edge, and allowed her mind to wander. She closed her eyes and relaxed. Surprisingly, the face of Inuyasha's elder brother, Sesshoumaru came to mind. She blushed slightly. Lately, the miko's thoughts had been revolving around the mighty taiyoukai when she wasn't thinking about Inuyasha. No matter how hard she tried to deny it Kagome knew that the demon lord was extremely good looking.

No, that was an understatement; Sesshoumaru was completely and utterly _gorgeous_.

Even if he was Inuyasha's supposed enemy and older brother Kagome never really considered him as much. And, Kagome _was_ a female after all so it was only natural to notice how amazingly handsome he was.

'_But…his arm…no matter how beautiful he is I still can't help but think that he doesn't look right without it…'_

The ebony haired girl inwardly sighed at her own foolishness. Why was she even thinking such things she wondered. Why was her mind constantly consumed by thoughts of Sesshoumaru? The miko knew she was wrong for always thinking about him while in Inuyasha's company, but for some reason it didn't bother her.

'_I haven't seen him for a while. What with everyone trying to track down Naraku and search for the rest of the jewel shards, everyone is going their separate ways based on their own theories and the rumors they've heard about his whereabouts…'_

Kagome remembered the last time she had encountered him almost as if it were yesterday. She had been alone that day and had just emerged from the well when she'd seen him after she'd encountered his young ward…

Flash Back

Kagome looked up from the bottom of the well. It was early in the morning, warm rays of sunshine beamed down on the earth as clouds rolled lazily through the sky, causing the miko to squint her eyes against the light. Still, she couldn't help but smile as she looked up, peering up at the sunny sky. It was absolutely beautiful, and Kagome found her thoughts shifting to the hanyou. She smiled, the miko knew Inuyasha would be pleased to see her back sooner than she'd announced to the gang right before she'd left.

'_I wonder what Inuyasha is doing right now. It's still pretty early but I bet he's already up…' _

She honestly wouldn't be surprised if he was the first one who came to greet her. Knowing Inuyasha he'd probably wake up the others and snap "Let's go, come on people, jewel shards don't find themselves!" She giggled at the thought, and another notion sneakily crept into the back of her mind a she laughed.

'_When I leave for my own time does he miss me?' _

The miko would definitely like to think so but was still surprised by such a bold thought and blushed hotly. Kagome's cheeks flushed before she shook her head, mentally scolding herself. There was already too much going on, what with the jewel shards and Naraku and all, and she highly doubted Inuyasha was worried about his love life.

'_Yeah, that's why he always running off to Kikyou…'_

Realizing what she was thinking Kagome mentally sighed and immediately pushed away those thoughts. It was way too early to be getting herself worked up over such things and the young girl decided she'd worry about that later.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome grasped the straps of her yellow back pack tightly, her long bow poking out at the top. She grabbed hold of a vine and began to climb up. Once she reached the top she positioned herself on the rim of the well. Looking up, Kagome simply sat there, enjoying nature, and breathing in the fresh morning air. She closed her eyes, enjoying the way the crisp, morning breeze caressed her face. She decided she'd enjoy the gentle wind and peaceful air the morning seemed to offer, before heading back to Kaede's village where she knew they were all waiting.

However, fate seemed to not be on the miko's side today, for her moment of solitude was broken by the sound of a faint, high scream of terror, followed by the squawking of birds.

"SESSHOUAMRU-SAMA!"

Kagome's eyes shot open, and she stood up hurriedly, eyes wide. She stared at the forest, no longer hearing the merry chirp of birds or even the buzz of insects she'd grown so accustomed to as she'd sat there on the lip of the well. It remained strangely silent, except for the low moan of the wind as it rushed past her. Kagome felt her heart begin to pound. She recognized that voice…it belonged to the young human girl named Rin who traveled along side Sesshoumaru.

'_Wait…if Rin's here…then where's Sesshoumaru?'_

Kagome didn't have any more time to think about such a thought when she saw Rin emerge from the forest. Her kimono was ripped and tattered looking now, her ebony hair caked with dirt and leaves. The young child's brown orbs shined with fear, but, when she spotted the miko coming towards her, something akin to relief washed over her and she scrambled towards Kagome clumsily.

"Kagome-chan!" She whimpered and sniffed softly as she threw her herself at the older girl's feet, tremors of fear going through her as she clutched her desperately. Kagome kneeled; meeting Rin's eyes, as she gripped the girl's shaking shoulders.

"Rin what's going on? Where's Sesshoumaru?" Kagome whispered softly, her eyes searching the younger girl's brown orbs, which were shining with unshed tears. Rin shook her head.

"We have to run Kagome-chan! The demon's coming!" Her voice was washed out by the sound of crashing trees filling the air and Rin gasped, eyes widening with horror. She began to shake the miko fervently, who was reaching for her bow and arrows. She screamed.

"We have to run!"

End of Flash Back

Kagome sighed softly and her brown eyes opened, peering up at the evening sky. That had been the first time she'd ever been forced to fight a demon alone and by herself without Inuyasha and the others by her side. However, after that it had been so awkward encountering Sesshoumaru all by herself. Usually, whenever she did see him, it was when Kagome was along side Inuyasha. But…she'd remembered the way her heart had pounded similarly to the way it did when she was around the hanyou.

As he left with Rin, hair swaying in the breeze, he'd said something she'd never expected him to say.

"_This Sesshoumaru thanks you…"_

Kagome smiled softly to herself. It had been hard to believe but nonetheless had left her mystified at his soft spoken words. The arrogant, cold, and seemingly emotionless demon had thanked her._ Her_. Kagome Higurashi. Sesshoumaru had actually thanked her for saving Rin, even though he could've easily resurrected her with his Tensaiga. Perhaps, he wasn't all that bad as Inuyasha made him out to be…

'_Well, I can't give him that much credit. He can be a bit arrogant sometimes. Still, I wonder what made him like that… Why is he so cold?'_

Once again she blushed when she realized where her thoughts were going.

'_Bad Kagome! Bad! This is Inuyasha's brother we're talking about! Why should it matter to you? Think about something else…anything else…hmmm…'_

After a while…

'_Oh! I wonder what Sango-chan and Miroku are up to...' _

Kagome inwardly smiled at the thought. If she hadn't insisted that Sango stay with the others she was sure the older girl would've accompanied her to the springs. The reason she'd given the timid demon slayer to stay behind wasn't totally made up… Miroku _was_ a pervert and someone _did_ have to stand guard and watch him. Last time she'd bathed she was almost sure she'd spotted twinkling blue eyes in the shadows…

Kagome had also noticed the tension between them had risen as well. Sango was just so shy and Miroku was just so…hopeless. She had decided she would give her friend a small push in the right direction. Even though Inuyasha and Shippo would still be there the miko was sure they'd have to talk eventually. Hopefully, Miroku would take advantage of it and actually try to talk to her without attempting to feel her up.

The miko smiled; yes, she was sure she'd done the right thing.

'_Oh, wow now I'm starting to act like Yuka …'_

The miko nearly sweatdropped at the thought. Every time she returned home and tried to catch up with her studies Yuka always tried to play matchmaker, from setting her up on blind dates with the unsuspecting Houjo to ditching her at Wac Donalds so they were 'conveniently' left alone. She thought they would make a 'massively awesome couple' so to speak.

There wasn't necessarily anything wrong with him…it was just Kagome didn't like _like_ him. Kagome had feelings for a certain silver-haired hanyou. She was pretty sure that he felt something for her as well; something beyond the feelings someone would have for a friend even if he did still love Kikyou…

The miko's thoughts came to a shuddering halt the moment her ears were assaulted by the sound of shuddering and rustling bushes. She froze like a deer caught in headlights and felt her hair stand on end. Her miko senses practically screamed at her to run but the young girl felt as if she were rooted to the spot and unable to move. Slowly and almost hesitantly, Kagome glanced over her shoulder. Her chocolate brown eyes widened, and she bit back the urge to scream. Red demonic eyes stared back at her, boring unspeakable acts deep into her psyche as she gazed in singular horror.

Kagome was scared---no terrified. More frightened than she had ever been in her entire life.

For a moment she just sat there, peering back in a stunned sort of way into crimson eyes which looked ready to devour her whole. Her heart pounded furiously in her chest and Kagome slowly moved to stand up. But it was already too late. Before Kagome could even begin to comprehend the danger she was in she was being pinned to the ground from behind. She squeaked as she was handled roughly, a hand coming to rest on the back of her neck, preventing her from turning her head and seeing her attacker. His claws dug sharply into her neck, causing blood to run freely. She knew if she turned, the claws would sever her fatally.

Her bow and arrows were only a few feet away, and Kagome kicked back with her right leg, trying to free herself. By some stroke of luck, her foot connected with his groin, and the shock of the impact caused him to lose his grip on her neck. Kagome scampered forward, momentarily forgetting her nakedness, and grabbed her bow, intent on turning it on the demon that had pinned her just a second before. Kagome aimed it at him, about to let the arrow fly as she allowed the miko energy around it to manifest itself, but she was just a second two slow.

Her bow and arrow was knocked from her grip by a powerful blow. Kagome screamed shrilly as she met the horrible, and repulsive face of a lizard demon, its long fangs and red eyes frightening her more in that instant than she thought possible. She kicked and screamed futilely as he pinned her to the ground again, this time on her back.

Kagome body shook and she sobbed, whimpering as it flicked its tongue out, dragging it along her neck. Tasting her and her fear. Kagome shook even more with disgust. As it began to nuzzle her neck, she whimpered again. Attempting to free herself she rubbed up against the demon, who growled low in his throat, and brushed his fangs against the delicate flesh of her neck.

"You are encouraging me." Kagome stopped struggling and went perfectly still, freezing up, not sure if she liked the sound of that, knowing she didn't want to anger the lizard demon even more. She clenched her eyes shut tightly.

'_Inuyasha…someone… please help me…'_

But despite her desperate internal pleading, no matter how hard she struggled or how loud she screamed Kagome knew no one would come. The miko knew what would happen. She wasn't any where near strong enough to fend the demon off, and his intent was clear. Tears glimmered in her eyes, and streamed down her cheeks as she admitted defeat. She could feel him, his knees planted in such a way she was parted wide for him. This demon was going to rape her and she was powerless to stop it.

'_Please… Someone…anyone…help me…'_

She trembled. And somehow, the miko's prayers were answered.

Out of the corner of her eye Kagome spotted a faint glimmer of silver.

'_Inuyasha!'_

It had to be him. Who else could it be? The priestess's heart swelled with relief despite the position she was in when she realized the hanyou _had_ come for her. Tears of joy pricked the corner of her chocolate brown eyes. He had come after all. Inuyasha had come for her. He was going to save her! Kagome was so thankful that she began to pray to kami himself.

'_Oh god thank you, thank you, thank you, than---'_

"Despicable. Forcing yourself on a human girl just for your own pleasures. This Sesshoumaru cannot tolerate such an action."

Kagome's face fell.

Slowly, the color began to drain from the miko's face when she realized her mistake and heard the familiar yet deep, baritone voice pierce the night with such a deadly calm Kagome could feel the lizard demon above her pause and begin to tremble. He had a right to be scared Kagome thought. But still, why was _he_ here?

Why was Sesshoumaru, _Sesshoumaru_ of all people here?

There, not twenty feet from her, stood the mighty taiyoukai. He looked almost angelic except for the dangerous expression that she could see in his eyes. Momentarily stunned, the raven haired girl simply stared at him in wonder.

The inu's silver tresses shimmered beautifully from the moon's pale light as it swayed in the evening breeze, his amber eyes glowing in the darkness, cool and calculating as he regarded the inferior lower-class demon before him. He looked as if he were considering something. The darkness that surrounded them seemed to illuminate his body. Sesshoumaru's silence was thunderous. When he finally spoke again the lizard demon began to shake even more.

"Release her, or I will deliver a death unto you so slow and painful you'll wish you'd never crossed paths with me." To emphasize that he meant it the inu reached for his Tokijin, resting his clawed hand on its hilt. Slowly, he withdrew it from its sheath, the blade itself shining, glowing with a ghostly inner light. The sharp edge glittered, as he pointed it at the lizard demon.

_Splash!_

Kagome squeaked as the demon let go of her and she fell back into the hot spring. She thrashed as she fell in, swallowing some of the spring water. Moments later she reemerged in a small tidal wave, her body shaking as she coughed. Once she composed herself the miko stared at the lizard youkai anxiously as she sat up. Regaining her wits Kagome fearfully scooted away from it, only stopping once her back was pressed against the ledge of the spring.

The scaly demon snarled at her, eyeing her possessively before turning his gleaming red gaze back on Sesshoumaru. The demon lord stood silently, staring him down in his way of studying the opponent, awaiting the demon's first move. His face remained cold and condescending as he gazed at the other demon. The over sized lizard grinned as he met the dog demon's molten gold gaze head on, flexing his claws. His lop sided grin caused Kagome to shiver as she sat there, watching them.

"You really wish to challenge this Sesshoumaru?" the taiyoukai asked almost disbelievingly. He narrowed his eyes at the lesser demon and watched him smirk smugly to himself. "Then you are a fool."

Knowing the insult would send the youkai over the edge Sesshoumaru watched as he snarled angrily and charged at him with seemingly all his strength. The demon resisted the urge to snort and caught him effortlessly by his beefy shoulder. The lizard youkai snarled in a feral matter as he attempted to break out of the demon lord's hold, and Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru tossed him into the copse of trees he'd emerged from.

"Your blood would simply contaminate the waters of this spring, and that cannot be allowed." The hand on his sword tightened.

A glimmer of silver.

Slight movement quicker than the eye could comprehend.

Then, from where she was sitting Kagome couldn't see them anymore. But she didn't need to, for when she heard the sickening gushing sound she knew it was over.

Sesshoumaru reemerged a moment later, face as blank as ever. Blood dripped off of the edge of his Tokijin which he regarded with disgust. Wiping the blade clean, but still not satisfied, he placed it back in its sheath.

Then there was silence.

………………….

Hahaha I'm sooo evil! Lol, anyway let me know if it's worth being continued by leaving a review. Ciao!

Emerald Dreams


End file.
